


Split Vision

by FlameofSwords



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, blind, multiple eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSwords/pseuds/FlameofSwords
Summary: Kouichi Kimura hates what he sees. Because his eyes see all, and it makes him wish he was dead.





	Split Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/gifts).



Kouichi Kimura never liked what he saw. Because he never got to control what he saw.

 

People always joked about having multiple pairs of eyes, and for some reason, that always bothered him. Maybe it was the fact that his clothing held secrets that he couldn’t completely obscure, or because he really _did_ have multiple pairs of eyes. And he knew that being able to look at everything… really wasn’t a fun time.

 

He even did his best to cover up most of his eyes - always wearing long sleeves, taping the eye on his forehead… but there were some eyes he couldn’t cover. Like the two on his hands - since gloves would only make him hotter in the summer months (but in the winter they were hidden), and the one on the left side of his neck since turtlenecks itched and made him more uncomfortable.

 

And Kouichi already had enough discomfort in his life, because his brother went blind around the same time his eyes started growing. And once his eyes grew out, well his vision was always split. What he saw, and what Kouji saw. So sometimes he would pull Kouji close to him and make his eyesight level, and that’s how he survived the Digital World. And then he died and he thought he was free of these painful eyes. The eyes that couldn’t help but see all.

 

But the moment he woke up he saw two views. A view of his brother and a view of himself, something that shouldn’t be possible. Yet he saw himself, and he saw Kouji leaning into make sure he was okay.

 

“They were right, we look so alike… your hair is just way longer than mine,” Kouichi said, laughing at the fact that he finally got a good view of himself.

 

“I guess that means we really are twins.”

 

Twins that had one take on the burden of the other’s eyesight. God he wished he was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission fic for Verse~ Hope you like it!


End file.
